Gojko Šušak
[[Slika:Gojko Susak.jpg|thumb|'Gojko Šušak']] Gojko Šušak (Široki Brijeg, 16. ožujka 1945. - Zagreb, 3. svibnja 1998.), hrvatski političar. Ministar obrane Republike Hrvatske od 1991. do svoje smrti 1998. i jedan od najbližih suradnika predsjednika Franje Tuđmana. Mladost i život u emigraciji Studirao je matematiku i fiziku u Rijeci, te menadžerstvo, informatiku i komunikacije na Sveučilištu u Ottawi u Kanadi, gdje je živio od 1969. Kao hrvatski rodoljub i emigrant djelovao je kao gospodarstvenik, ali i kao politički i društveno angažirani čovjek, pa je obnašao niz dužnosti: * predsjednik hrvatsko-kanadske kulturne federacije * predsjednik Zaklade za hrvatske studije * ravnatelj Hrvatske škole u Ottawi. Poznato je da je Šušak bio domaćin budućem hrvatskom prvom predsjedniku Franji Tuđmanu za vrijeme njegovih posjeta hrvatskoj emigraciji u Kanadi. Šuškov doprinos u stvaranju suverene Hrvatske thumb|Predsjednik RH Franjo Tuđman i ministar obrane Gojko Šušak u obilasku bojišnice 1995. Kada su u Hrvatskoj zapuhali novi demokratski vjetrovi 1989./1990., vraća se nakon 21 godina emigracije, a u povodu održavanja 1. Općeg Sabora Hrvatske demokratske zajednice. Nakon pobjede HDZ-a na prvim slobodnim višestranačkim izborima 1990., Gojko Šušak je bio imenovan ministrom iseljeništva, pa zamjenikom ministra obrane i konačno u rujnu 1991. ministrom obrane. Svoj posao ministra iseljeništva shvatio je vrlo ozbiljno i radio je vrlo predano sastajući se s hrvatskim ljudima na raznim dijelovima svijeta, a prije svega u Njemačkoj. Šušak je duboko i potpuno bio svjestan da se treba pripremati i za najgoru varijantu u raspletu tzv. jugoslavenske krize. Govoreći o tome bio je vrlo uvjerljiv i teško je bilo ne složiti se s njim. Bio je čovjek koji je razumio i podupirao potrebu prikupljanja dokumenata i objavljivanje knjiga o Domovinskom ratu. U hrvatsku povijest ulazi kao uspješan ratni ministar obrane. Šuškova velika zasluga je i pravovremena priprema obrane hrvatskog naroda u Bosni i Hercegovini. Bio je jako popularan u braniteljskoj populaciji. Kao ratni ministar dao je nemjerljiv doprinos u ustrojavanju, jačanju i ratnim operacijama Hrvatske vojske a njegovo kratko izvješće "Gospodine Predsjedniče, zadatak je izvršen!" postala je sinonimom za sve pobjedničke operacije Hrvatske vojske i Hrvatskih snaga vođene tijekom Domovinskog rata. Uloga u Hrvatskoj demokratskoj zajednici thumb|Grob Gojka Šuška na [[Mirogoju]] Gojko Šušak bio je nakon 1. Općeg Sabora HDZ-a (1990.) u samoj vrhu stranke i nakon 2. Općeg sabora HDZ-a održanom u listopadu 1993. izabran je za potpredsjednika HDZ-a. Nakon istupanja Josipa Manolića i Stjepana Mesića iz HDZ-a 1994. smatran je "broj 2" odmah iza predsjednika Franje Tuđmana. Njegov zadnji javni govor održao je na 4. Općem saboru HDZ-a u veljači 1998. Tada je govorio o potrebi poštivanja prava zaštite hrvatske manjine u drugim državama ističući posebice Bosnu i Hercegovinu tvrdeći: "Bez toga nema mira, stabilnosti i međusobnog povjerenja."''Hrvatsko slovo: Uz sedmu obljetnicu smrti ministra obrane RH: Gojko Šušak. HDZ je u proljeću 1999. osnovala Zajednicu branitelja "Gojko Šušak". Kontroverze Postoji urbana legenda (koju navodi i New York Times New York Times: Gojko Susak, Defense Minister of Croatia, Is Dead at 53), da se Šušak hvalio da je upravo on ispalio prve hice u sukobu kod Borovog sela, u jednom od najranijih okršaja u Domovinskom ratu, i time dao Srbima iz Borova sela povod za ustanak. David Binder, autor teksta, u tekstu ne navodi izvor informacije. Inače, David Binder je poznat po svojim prosrpskim stavovima Sloboda, list Srpske Narodne Odbrane u Americi: Thoughts About Serbs, a najveću buruSlobodna Dalmacija (20. svibnja 2005.): Američka sramota je digao revizionističkim člankom o Draži Mihailoviću. Literatura Ujević, Dunja (2003.): ''Ministar obrane - jedno sjećanje na Gojka Šuška, Alfa, Zagreb Izvori Poveznice * Vlada Republike Hrvatske * Hrvatski ministri obrane * Domovinski rat * Herceg-Bosna * Hrvatska demokratska zajednica * Hrvati u Kanadi Vanjski izvori * http://siroki-brijeg.hr/susak.htm - Spomen stranica * http://hakave.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=783&Itemid=137 - Portal Hrvatskog kulturnog vijeća - članak ''Tko i zašto prešućuje Gojka Šuška '' Kategorija:Hrvatski političari od 1989. Kategorija:Hrvatska vlada de:Gojko Šušak en:Gojko Šušak sr:Гојко Шушак